In The Street
by Arkaria66
Summary: Sakura vit dans la rue depuis 3 ans, Sasuke lui est un riche héritier. Elle connait le froid et la faim, lui, l'opulence et l'argent. Leurs chemins vont se croiser, pour le meilleur et pour le pire...Pourront-ils surpasser leurs différences pour faire face à un ennemi des plus...coriaces?
1. prologue

Salut! me revoilà pour une deuxième fic! Toujours avec mes deux protagonistes préférés ^^ qui ne sont toujours pas à moi...

Bon et bien, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! ;) Penser à commenter, c'est toujours plus sympas ! :)

Prologue

Foutu gang! Pesta la jeune fille en se plaquant contre le mur d'une ruelle sombre, seulement éclairée par un unique lampadaire, dégageant une atmosphère hostile et menaçante. Malgré le sol détrempé à cause de la pluie qui semblait ne plus vouloir s'arrêter, la jeune fille se laissa lentement glisser à terre, grimaçante : De son épaule gauche dépassait le manche d'un couteau.

La plaie n'était pas trop profonde mais saignait abondement. Il fallait qu'elle stoppe l'hémorragie rapidement car elle se sentait de moins en moins lucide au fil des minutes. Prenant une grande inspiration, ses deux mains tenant fermement le manche du couteau, elle le délogea de son épaule d'un seul coup, retenant à grand peine un cri de souffrance voulant franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, sa respiration s'accélérant et sa vue se brouillant momentanément sous le coup de la douleur. Même trempée jusqu'aux os, elle pouvait sentir sur son front des gouttes de sueur perler dû à l'effort.

Courage ma fille, c'est bientôt fini...! S'encouragea-t-elle mentalement. Réutilisant le couteau, elle s'en servit pour découper son jean, le raccourcissant pour se servir des morceaux de tissu comme bandage pour la blessure.

Vraiment efficace comme système! Maintenant, reste à trouver un endroit au sec ! La chaleur et le confort, on verra sa plus tard... Se dit la fille en se relevant, grinçant des dents à cause de la douleur de sa blessure, chargeant sur son épaule valide un sac de sport usé contenant les affaires qui ne la quittait jamais. Sortant de la ruelle et se mêlant à la foule, la jeune fille essayait de passer inaperçue.

Elle était grande, 1m70 au moins, une taille fine et élancée avec de magnifiques courbes dissimulées sous un jean trop large et un sweat gris à capuche trop grand lui aussi. Tentant de caches les quelques mèches de cheveux qui dépassaient – des cheveux étonnamment roses – elle faisait en sorte de baisser les yeux et d'éviter un contact visuel, de peur d'être reconnue de par la couleur émeraude de ses yeux.

Marchant d'un pas rapide, elle atteignit une rue particulièrement bondée de monde, comme d'enseignes de différentes boutiques. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle parvint – sans se faire repérer – à voler le sac à main d'une fille de son âge, portant trop d'atouts tels que des bijoux et un très beau téléphone et ayant un comportement trop…hautain. Exactement le genre de fille que la rose haïssait au plus haut point ! Se réfugiant dans un coin moins fréquenté, elle fouilla le sac, ne prenant que ce qui l'intéressait : argent, diverses babioles et, à son grande joie, plusieurs paquets de cigarette ! Des Philips Morris en plus ! Enfin une bonne prise ! Se réjouit la jeune fille, qui finit aussi par dénicher un briquet, s'en allumant une de suite, soupirant de jubilation en recrachant la fumée bleuâtre.

Se débarrassant du sac en le jetant dans une poubelle, la rose fumait tout en déambulant parmi la foule, cherchant du regard une pharmacie ouverte. La jeune fille arpentais ainsi les rues jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, ne réussissant pas à dénicher une pharmacie d'ouverte, se laissant guider par les odeurs alléchantes des restaurants qui commençaient à ouvrir. Mais la rose se résonna : son estomac se contenterait d'un hot-dog pour ce soir ! Son épaule la faisant souffrir, la jeune fille dégota un banc de libre et alluma une autre cigarette, un de ses rares plaisirs.

… Qu'est-ce qu'une vie normale pouvait lui manquer !... Voilà trois longues années que la rose se débrouillait seule, vivait au jour le jour, sans pouvoir dire de quoi sera fait le lendemain…Trois longues années de solitude, parfois de rencontres incongrues et inoubliables, mais aussi trois longues années de galères, de fuite, de débrouilles, de nuits trop courtes à cause du froid ou de la faim, de temps à regarder le monde sans avoir l'impression d'en faire partie…Trois longues années à ne penser qu'à une seule personne, à repenser au passé, à songer que rien de pourras être modifier malgré mes inlassables prières, que rien ne changera, que jamais je ne la reverrais…Elle qui était ma moitié, la seule qui me comprenne mieux que quiconque, le seul être qui comptait pour moi : ma sœur.

La nuit est tombée, la jeune fille était toujours assise sur le même banc, ses pieds entourés de mégots de cigarette. Dès qu'elle en finissait une, elle en rallumait une à la suite. Les yeux dans le vague, égarée dans ses pensées, elle ne voyait pas les regards des passants, intrigués, surpris, voir même dégoûtés par tous les mégots.

Quand il fut assez tard pour qu'il n'y ai presque plus de passants, les larmes se mirent à couler en cascade, sans fin, car dans le cœur de la jeune fille se trouvait une douleur sans fin elle aussi. Mécaniquement, la rose se leva, prix son sac et partit, toujours en fumant, silencieuse et solitaire comme une ombre. Pendant qu'elle marchait, elle sentait le liquide chaud et poisseux qui coulait dans son dos et sur sa hanche, mais plus rien n'avait d'importance en cet instant. Ni la douleur dû à sa blessure, ni la pluie qui lui fouettait le visage, ni ses jambes flageolantes, ni sa vue qui se brouillait un peu plus. Elle s'arrêta finalement sur le bord de la route, s'asseyant sur le trottoir, s'allumant une énième cigarette, ses larmes se tarissant peu à peu, mais la douleur de son cœur ne faisant que grandir.

La tête lui tournait, devant ses yeux dansaient des points noirs, elle sentait une étrange torpeur s'emparer d'elle, mais ne réagissait pas. La rose releva les yeux et regarda le ciel, faisant une prière, mais différente de toute celles qu'elle avait pu faire auparavant : que cela se termine vite.

A même le sol, la jeune fille s'allongea, son corps s'engourdissait, ses yeux se fermaient lentement, elle ne sentait presque plus la douleur de son épaule. Elle poussa un dernier soupir de soulagement, se laissant emporter dans les ténèbres salvatrices qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps, avec impatience pour ainsi dire.

A suivre…

Voilà! Alors? Dites-moi ce que vous penser! :D


	2. Chapter 1:Le Réveil

Hello tout le monde! voici le chapitre 1! Bonne lecture! :) Comme d'habitude, dites ce que vous en pensez! ;)

Réponse aux review:

**Malys**: Sans trop dévoiler, oui tu en sauras plus cette situation dans les prochains chapitres, ne t'en fait pas! :) Merci pour ton compliment, sa me fait vraiment plaisir! :D

_**Pour le rythme de parution**_, je mettrais les chapitres toutes les deux semaines (voire plus tôt si je suis en avance) le mercredi ou le jeudi!

**Chapitre 1 : le réveil**

- Naruto ! Je t'avais dit de bien noter l'adresse pourtant non ?

- Oui je sais, le truc, c'est que je sais plus où je l'ai noté…S'excusa le blond, penaud.

Sasuke Uchiwa, futur héritier de l'une des plus grandes entreprises internationales : Uchiwa's Corps, s'était perdu dans sa propre ville natale…Pitoyable. Avec son meilleur ami Naruto, lui aussi futur héritier d'une grande fortune, le brun devais se rendre à une réunion avec quelques-uns de leurs amis, ne s'étant pas vus depuis quelques mois. Exaspéré, Sasuke le fit se garer sur le bas-côté de la route, le temps que Naruto retrouve ou il avait noté l'adresse. En attendant, le brun sortit de la voiture pour se dégourdir les jambes. Son regard se fixa dans le vague quand il fut attiré par une masse sombre allongée sur le trottoir. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, il cria au blond d'appeler immédiatement les secours : une jeune femme était inconsciente, une mare de sang entourant son épaule. Le blond le rejoint et annonça qu'ils arriveraient dans peu de temps.

Ne sachant que faire pour aider la jeune femme à terre, il retira sa veste et la recouvris avec, conscient que cela ne l'aiderai sûrement pas à rester en vie. Finalement, une ambulance arriva et en moins de 10 minutes, la jeune femme partait en direction de l'hôpital. Sasuke remonta dans la voiture, suivit de Naruto, qui li fixait d'un drôle d'air.

-Naruto…On ne la connaît même pas ! Et d'ailleurs, je te rappelle qu'on à autre chose à faire que de s'inquiéter pour une inconnue !

-Mais Sasuke ! Comment crois-tu qu'elle va s'en sortir ? Elle n'avait avec qu'elle qu'un sac de sport et puis tu sais comme moi qu'elle n'habite pas à Konoha sinon on l'aurait tout de suite reconnue ! Elle a besoin de nous !

-…Certes. Mais si elle fait juste un voyage ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ?

-Baka…Tu sais tout comme moi que cette fille n'a pas d'argent alors pour une fois, tu te taire et m'écouter ! Je te dis pas de la recueillir, enfin si, mais juste le temps qu'elle se rétablisse ! Ce sera l'affaire d'un ou deux jours, d'une semaine tout au plus !

-Tss…Toi et tes idées…

-Alors, tu en dis quoi ?

-Si sa peux te faire plaisir…

Naruto poussa une exclamation de joie et démarra la voiture pour rejoindre l'étrange fille aux cheveux roses à l'hôpital. Malgré les craintes du blond, celle-ci n'avais besoin que de repos –beaucoup de repos- et peut-être de séances de rééducation si les muscles de son épaule étaient devenus trop faibles. Sous les yeux étonné du médecin qui s'en chargeait, le blond insista pour la faire venir chez lui, ce que ce dernier fini par accepter à condition que s'il y avait le moindre problème, qu'ils les appellent. Les deux garçons firent oui d'un signe de tête et repartirent chez eux, suivit d'une ambulance. Ils installèrent la rose dans une chambre à côté de celle de Sasuke au deuxième étage de l'immense propriété qu'ils possédaient. Celle-ci dormait profondément grâce à la morphine contenue dans sa perfusion et ne semblai pas se réveiller avant le lendemain.

Une fois la jeune fille installée, Sasuke partit prendre une douche, mettant l'un de ses groupes de rock préféré à fond dans sa chambre, ne se préoccupant pas de fermer la salle de bain à clé.

Au même moment, Hinata, petite amie du blond proposa à ce dernier de se regarder un film, ce qu'il s'empressa d'accepter. Tous les deux partirent alors dans la chambre du blond, située à l'opposé de celle de l'Uchiwa, car celui-ci possédait un écran plat et des enceintes. Les deux regardant un bon film d'action, le son fut monté, coupant tous bruits extérieurs à la chambre.

Lentement, elle s'éveillait, sentent peu à peu les sensations lui revenir. Le contact de la couverture, la douleur sourde de son épaule, sa propre respiration, le calme aussi. Doucement, elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux et ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle. Pourquoi se trouvait-elle dans une chambre ? Pourquoi avait-elle cette perfusion plantée dans son bras ? Et tous ces bandages entourant son épaule meurtrie ? Des larmes amères coulèrent sur ses joues : Pourquoi était-t-elle toujours vivante ? Les battements de son cœur lui faisait mal, elle avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser, sa tête lui tournait. Elle était encore en vie, mais où se trouvait-elle ?

La couverture vola, s'écartant pour laisser son corps s'extirper du lit. Seulement vêtue d'une tenue d'hôpital, elle se mit debout, chancelante mais assurant son équilibre en se raccrochant aux meubles. Au bout de quelques pas, elle arrachât sa perfusion avec une grimace, cette dernière étant trop gênante et entravait ses mouvements. Fouillant la pièce des yeux, elle vit une porte entrouverte et s'y engouffra, curieuse.

Elle se retrouva dans un long couloir, vide. Mais un bruit qu'elle connaissait la fit se diriger vers une porte, non loin de sa chambre. Collant son oreille à la porte, elle reconnut immédiatement le groupe de rock : Three Day Grace, son groupe préféré. Sans se poser de questions, elle entra, la porte n'étant pas verrouillée. La chambre était plutôt bien rangée, mis à part le bureau ou régnait un indescriptible désordre. Un autre bruit attira son attention : il y avait quelqu'un qui se dirigeait vers elle ! Instinctivement, elle rechercha un objet avec lequel elle pourrait se défendre. Fouillant frénétiquement la pièce, elle finit par trouver un éclat de verre assez gros et tranchant pour pouvoir se défendre. Le tenant fermement dans la main droite, elle se colla près du mur, à côté de la porte -menant sûrement à un dressing ou une salle de bain privée- d'où semblait arriver l'inconnu. Calmant sa respiration, les mains moites de sueur, elle s'écarta brusquement du mur lorsque la poignée de la porte s'abaissa, se glissa derrière l'inconnu en une fraction de seconde et lui riva l'éclat de verre sur le coup, immobilisant l'homme, qui ne se débâtit pas. Il semblait plutôt surpris mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce, attendant certainement des ordres. Elle lui ordonna d'avancer de trois pas, ce qu'il fit sans broncher.

Puis, retirant le morceau de verre de son coup, elle le poussa au milieu de la pièce, tenant à bout de bras l'éclat, comme un pistolet. Ce ne fut qu'en cet instant qu'elle remarqua la tenue…légère que portait le garçon : une simple serviette autour de la taille, dévoilant un torse magnifiquement sculpté, une très sensuelle ceinture d'apollon et…Son regard remonta pour se forcer à fixer le brun dans les yeux. D'ailleurs, celui-ci avait les cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux, comme l'ébène. Un silence se fit pendant quelques minutes, les deux se jaugeant mutuellement puis, le brun se décida à prendre la parole :

-Ecoutes, baisses ce morceau de verre, tu pourrais te faire mal, dit-il mais voyant le manque de réaction il continua. Je ne te veux aucun mal, je suis…

-Je me fou de qui tu es ! Dit-moi pourquoi et comment suis-je arrivée ici ! Cria presque la jeune fille, le bras tenant l'éclat tremblant de fatigue, les bandages de son épaule commençant à se teinter de rouge, sa respiration se faisant laborieuse.

-Calmes-toi. Je suis Sasuke Uchiwa, moi et un de mes ami t'avons trouvé sur un trottoir, blessée et inconsciente. Nous avons appelés les secours pour qu'ils t'emmènent à l'hôpital puis nous t'avons ramenée chez nous.

-Pourquoi ?! S'écria-t-elle, faisant sursauter le brun. Pourquoi vous m'avez sauvée ?! Hein ! Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, noyant son regard. Je ne vous ai rien demandé moi, rien du tout ! Je…Je voulais juste…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle s'écroula à terre, le visage livide. Sasuke s'agenouilla et la pris dans ses bras, la berçant et lui retirant par la même occasion le morceau de verre de sa main, lui intimant de se calmer, lui caressant avec douceur les cheveux. Elle le fixa de ses grand yeux émeraude mais cernés de noir et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

-Je voulais juste mourir…

Puis elle ferma les yeux pour de bon, tombant dans l'inconscience. Le brun, sans un mot, la ramena dans sa chambre, la réinstalla dans le lit. De retour dans sa propre chambre, il se sécha, s'habilla et reviens au chevet de la jeune fille, ses dernières paroles se répétant sans fin dans son esprit.


	3. Chapter 2: Où suis-je?

Coucou ! Voilà la suite comme prévu !^^ Apparemment cette fic plait ne serais-ce qu'un peu et je m'en réjouis ! Merci à vous tous lecteurs adorés 3

Le blabla de d'habitude : commentez ! (Désolée mais je vois que sa marche de demander poliment ^^)

Réponses aux reviews :

**Athenais** : mer ci pour ta review, elle me fait plaisir ! :D La suite arrive dans peu de temps, cette semaine (pas le jeudi car je ne pourrais pas me connecter mais le vendredi) car j'ai déjà fini les 2/3 prochains chapitres à suivre !^^

Sinon, je pense que si je continue comme ça, je vais accélérer le rythme de parution ^^ …Nan malheureusement je m'en tiendrais à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines voire moins si vraiment je suis en avance mais sinon je garde ce même rythme car c'est ma dernière semaine de vacances, snif ! Donc une fois les cours repris…Je serais bien contente de m'avoir donnée du temps ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : Où suis-je ?

Un rayon de soleil fit entrouvrir les yeux du brun. Il s'étira et bailla de tout son soul, se redressant et constatant avec étonnement qu'il s'était endormit sur le bord du lit au chevet de la jeune fille. Se maudissant, il s'étira de nouveau, grognant contre les tiraillements en bas de son dos. Il vérifia l'état de santé de la rose, puis, satisfait, il alla se préparer pour descendre et aller déjeuner. Dans la cuisine, il retrouva Naruto en compagnie d'Hinata, tous les deux prenant un bol de céréales dans le salon, devant la télé. Il les salua et vint les rejoindre, ne prenant qu'un simple café. Devant les cernes impressionnantes du brun, Naruto lui demanda s'il avait bien dormit. Le brun soupira et leur raconta l'incident. Les deux furent étonnés, plus particulièrement Hinata, très sensible à ce genre de choses.

La fin de son récit, les trois amis entendirent justement du bruit à l'étage. Sasuke ayant encore en souvenir l'incident de la veille fut le plus prompt à réagir : il se leva à la vitesse de l'éclair et grimpa les marches de l'escalier menant à l'étage quatre à quatre et déboula dans la chambre de la convalescente, faisant sursauter celle-ci : En voulant se sortir du lit, elle avait fait tomber la petite table de chevet médicale à terre et était en train de la ramasser. Le brun en fut grandement soulagé, s'étant imaginé le pire. Ils se fixèrent, attendant de savoir lequel détournerait les yeux en premiers quand Naruto et Hinata arrivèrent. Naruto la salua et Hinata lui fit un sourire timide. Puis elle observa la tenue de la jaune fille et mit immédiatement les garçons dehors, leurs disant qu'elle s'occuperait de la rose.

Hinata se présenta comme la petite amie du blond et fouilla dans l'armoire, tout en continuant à parler comme si de rien n'était. Curieusement, au lieu d'être agressive, la jeune fille se contentait d'écouter Hinata, lui jetant quelques coups d'œil discrets. De temps en temps, la brune se retournait, la détaillait du regard puis se remettait à farfouiller. Au bout d'une dizaines de minutes, elle sortit une tenue complète, composée d'un short noir, d'un T-shirt rouge simple, d'une veste légère et une paire de converses noires, ainsi que des sous-vêtements. Elle tendit le tout à la rose, lui indiquant de la main la direction de la salle de bain. D'abord hésitante, la rose fini par prendre les habits et alla se changer. Elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, complètement habillée, sauf en haut, ou elle n'avait pas mis le T-shirt.

-Il ne te plait pas ? Lui demanda Hinata

-S-Si…Mais…Je n'arrive pas à le mettre…à cause de mon épaule bafouilla la rose gênée par tant de gentillesse à son égard.

Hinata lui fit un grand sourire et l'aida à enfiler le vêtement sans faire mal à la rose. La brune en profita aussi pour lui demander son nom.

-Je…Je m'appelle Sakura. Sakura Haruno.

-quel joli nom ! s'exclama Hinata, tout sourires. Enchantée ! Suis-moi, je t'emmène prendre un petit déjeuner.

Indécise, la rose fini par suivre Hinata, qui lui servit de guide. Arrivées en bas, elles rejoignirent les garçons installés devant la télé. Mangeant en silence, Naruto et Hinata laissèrent Sasuke et Sakura seuls, ayant d'autres choses à faire. Sasuke voulait la questionner sur les propos qu'elle avait tenus hier soir mais n'osait pas. Finalement, il finit par se jeter à l'eau :

-Hum…Dit-moi…Hier soir, tu m'as dit une phrase, tu t'en souviens ? Lui demanda-t-il, sur ses gardes.

-…Oui, répondit-elle, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de télévision.

-Pourquoi as-tu dit ça ? La questionna-t-il, hâtif de connaître la réponse.

-Parce que c'est la vérité dit-elle, le fixant froidement.

Sans crier gare, elle se leva et alla dans la cuisine. Ne la voyant pas revenir, Sasuke se douta de quelque chose et alla la rejoindre. Le spectacle qu'il découvrit l'effraya et le mit en même temps en colère : La rose se faisait des entailles sur le poignet avec un couteau de cuisine au-dessus de l'évier. Il la fit se retourner et la fixa gravement, la tenant par la main et l'emmenant dans sa chambre malgré ses protestations. Il sa fit s'asseoir sur son lit, et grâce à de vieux T-shirts, parvint à lui attacher les deux bras sur les montant du lit, n'écoutant pas ses protestations. Il partit dans sa salle de bain privée et revint les bras chargés d'une malle de secours. Il désinfecta ses coupures et lui entoura le poignet d'une bande, puis la regarda et défit ses liens, les yeux chargés de colère. Assise en tailleur sur le lit, elle fixait aussi le brun. Aucun des deux ne se détourna jusqu'à ce que, enfin, la rose prenne la parole, excédée :

-Mais enfin à quoi tu joues ?!

-A quoi **je** joue ? C'est plutôt à moi te de demander ça, tu ne crois pas ?! dit-il, furieux.

-Je ne suis qu'une inconnue pour toi, qu'est-ce que cela peu te faire si je meurs ?!

-Ici, tu es sous **ma** responsabilité ! Et il est hors de question que tu meures ! Compris ? Lui dit-il, se penchant de plus en plus sur elle, son regard encore plus assombri que d'habitude.

-Fou moi la paix…dit-elle d'une voix basse, presque plaintive.

Sasuke distingua malgré les mèches de cheveux roses le regard empli de tristesse et de colère de la jeune fille, un regard qui n'exprimait que de la souffrance et du désespoir. Il soupira puis la dévisagea pour enfin la détacher. Enervée, la rose lui lançait des regards noirs et s'assit sur le bord du lit, occupée à se retenir de pleurer devant le beau brun, ne voulant pas de sa pitié.

Sasuke eut alors une idée : il alla s'accroupir devant la jeune fille puis, la pris en douceur dans ses bras, lui murmurant qu'elle pouvait se confier à lui à tous moments, qu'il serait toujours là pour elle et que jamais il ne l'abandonnerait, pour rien au monde quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe.

Tout d'abord crispée au contact du brun, Sakura se détendit peu à peu, sa tête nichée au creux de son coup, une main agrippant son T-shirt au niveau du torse, elle se sentait à l'abri, protégée. Puis elle sentit ses larmes couler sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Avec patience, Sasuke la réconforta, lui demandant à nouveau pour quelles raisons elle voulait absolument se donner la mort.

-Je veux mourir car la seule personne qui m'était cher en ce monde a disparu…depuis…je suis fatiguée de vivre…Je n'en peux plus Sasuke…

-Qui était cette personne, heu…

-Sakura, je m'appelle Sakura.

-Sakura, répéta-t-il en faisant un petit sourire appréciateur.

-Tu…Sa restera entre nous deux ? Tu n'en parleras pas à Naruto et Hinata alors ?

-Je t'en fais la promesse dit-il, la serrant un peu plus contre elle et s'installant plus confortablement, augmentant leur proximité et la rougeur qu'il pouvait distinguer sur les joues de Sakura. Racontes-moi, je veux savoir ce qui t'es arrivée.

- Bon…d'accord, mais ne m'interrompt pas s'il te plait…

-Je suis à ton écoute, dit Sasuke, pressé de connaitre enfin la cause de son mal-être.

-Sa s'est passé il y a trois ans…


	4. Chapter 3: Mes raisons, ton incompréhens

Salut à tous, me revoilà pour ce troisième chapitre! Donnez-moi comme toujours vos avis, remarques et passez une bonne lecture! :)

**Réponse au review: **

Athenais: tout d'abord, merci de commenter une fois de plus :D et sinon, oui, j'ai moi aussi remarqué que certaines fics ont un rythme de parution assez long mais bon...Je me dit aussi que mes chapitres ne sont pas non plus énormes donc voilà ^^ Donc, comme tu le souhaitais, voici la suite! :)

Je le précise, ceux à qui je peux répondre personnellement par message privé, je le fais, et pour les autres ba..C'est ici XD

Chapitre 3 : Mes raisons, ton incompréhension…

-Sa s'est passé il y a trois ans…La jeune fille déglutit péniblement puis continua.

-Ma sœur et moi étions orphelines, je m'occupais seule de ma sœur, mais…malgré mes efforts, une assistante sociale l'a placée dans une famille d'accueil. Au début, si j'étais contre, je pensais que tout allait s'arranger pour elle, qu'elle aurait une bonne scolarité, peut-être même qu'elle allait apprécier les gens qui s'occuperaient d'elle…Dit la rose, tortillant ses mains avec nervosité. L'été, je me suis absentée pendant deux semaines car j'avais trouvé un job saisonnier intéressant niveau salaire. A…A mon retour, quand je suis allée la voir, elle n'était plus la même : elle avait maigri, son visage était émacié, ses yeux ternes et soulignés de cernes, elle était complètement apeurée et me suppliait de l'emmener le plus loin possible…J'ai vite compris ce qui lui arrivait…Mais…Au lieu de faire ce qu'elle me disait, de peur de ne plus jamais la revoir, j'ai préféré repartir pour aller moi-même prévenir la police et l'assistante sociale. Quand je suis revenue trois heures plus tard, ma sœur avait été assassinée par l'homme qui était censé remplacer son père…acheva la rose avant de fondre littéralement en larmes.

Sasuke était horrifié par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre…Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer une seule seconde ce terrible passé en regardant la jeune fille. Après quelques minutes, le temps qu'elle se calme, presque en murmurant, elle continua à lui révéler son histoire, son passé, ses raisons de mourir.

-Les policiers ont immédiatement fait un portrait-robot de l'homme, mais il semblait s'être évanoui dans la nature…Il n'a jamais été retrouvé. Au bout d'une semaine de recherches infructueuses, j'ai pris un sac, retiré tout l'argent qua j'avais mis de côté et suis partie à la recherche du meurtrier de ma sœur. Bientôt, je voyais mon portrait diffusé aux informations, mais cela ne m'a pas empêchée de continuer à voyager.

-Comment as-tu fais… ? Demanda le brun, abasourdit.

-Pour ?

-Continuer, aller de l'avant ?

-C'est juste…Que c'est mon seul but…Sans lui, je ne pense pas que j'aurais supporté le froid, la faim, la fatigue, la peur et la méfiance perpétuelles. Sans lui je ne serais déjà plus là depuis longtemps…

-Du coup, sa fait environ trois ans que tu voyages sans t'arrêter ?

-C'est ça.

-Mais…tu n'as jamais eu envie de tout lâcher, de te poser dans un coin tranquille et de te reconstruire plutôt que de continuer une mission impossible… ? Tu sais, ajouta-t-il après un court silence, ce n'est peut-être pas ce que ta sœur aurais voulue pour toi, elle aurait sûrement préférée te voir heureuse, au lieu que tu poursuives son assassin…Ta sœur aurais aimé que…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase que la rose se détacha de lui sans crier gare, le projetant au sol, ou il se retrouva littéralement sur le cul. Devant lui, Sakura pleurait, mais le pire, ce qui lui procura un frisson si désagréable fut le regard de dégout et de tristesse mêlée qui le fusillait. Son corps entier tremblait sous l'émotion. Une seule phrase lui fit comprendre son erreur, pourtant si évidente :

-Et moi qui pensais que tu allais me comprendre…

La seconde d'après, elle quittait sa chambre dans un courant d'air qui le laissa abasourdi. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? De quel droit il s'était permit de le dire ! En colère contre lui-même, il sortit de sa chambre après de longues minutes de reproche envers lui-même, cherchant la jeune fille pour s'excuser de ses paroles. Sur le pas de sa porte, il entendit une porte claquer d'en bas. Il alla dans la chambre de la rose : celle-ci était vide, mais plus inquiétant encore, son sac de sport ou elle transportait ses affaires avait disparu ! Sentant la panique s'emparer de lui, il courut dans sa chambre regarder par sa fenêtre, d'où il voyait l'entrée de l'immense propriété. Sakura marchait rapidement vers l'immense portail se retourna au même moment, regardant dans sa direction, le visage en larmes. Elle baissa la tête, se retourna et couru pour escalader le portail de fer. Paralysé, il mit quelques secondes avant de pouvoir réagir : il se rua en dehors de la maison, et courut à la poursuite de la rose en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

Il se trompa sur ce point : L'imposant domaine se situait en plein centre-ville, une fois le portail franchit, il dû faire face à une foule de passants. Le cœur battant la chamade, il alternait entre la marche rapide et la course, prenant une direction au hasard. Mais au bout d'une heure de recherches infructueuses, sous l'œil curieux des passants, il se décida à rentrer, la nuit commençant à tomber. Il était en sueur, épuisé physiquement et mentalement : Il ne cessait de se reprocher ses paroles…Vaincu, il se promit de continuer ses recherches le lendemain. Après tout, une fille aux cheveux roses, ça ne disparait pas en un seul coup !

La fille aux cheveux roses était au même moment assise sur le devant d'un magasin fermé, fumant une cigarette et essayant de se calmer tant bien que mal. Dans son esprit tout se mêlait : elle voulait mourir mais…Peut-être avait-elle changée d'avis au fond ? Après tout, Naruto et Hinata étaient très gentils. Sasuke lui…Oui. Mais non. Elle ne pouvait penser cela, pas après qu'il se soit occupé d'elle ainsi, pas après s'être confiée à lui et encore moins depuis qu'il veille à ce qu'elle ne fasse rien de dangereux pour sa vie. La rose soupira, agacée…Certes il avait ces qualités, cependant, il semblait borné, têtu et obstiné.

Mouai…Comme moi quoi pensa la jeune fille, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Alors qu'elle se relevait et frottait son short, un 4X4 entièrement noir passa au ralentit, une vitre à l'arrière baissée d'à peine une dizaine de centimètres, laissant dévoiler un visage blafard. Un visage au teint pâle, presque livide, un nez fin, une bouche s'étirant en un mince sourire et des yeux pratiquement jaunes, luisant dans l'obscurité du véhicule, de longues mèches de cheveux noirs entourant ce portrait sinistre. Un visage à jamais gravé dans la mémoire de la rose : celui du meurtrier de sa petite sœur.

En le reconnaissant, Sakura sentit son cœur s'emballer, les jambes trembler et son souffle s'accélérer. Elle le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que le 4X4 noir disparaisse à un embranchement, happé par la circulation abondante. Orochimaru…Te voilà de nouveau…Je t'ai enfin retrouvé salopard ! jubila Sakura intérieurement. Ainsi le serpent qui avait assassiné sa sœur se trouvait dans cette ville…ne restait plus qu'à savoir ou précisément !

La jeune fille, tout en marchant au hasard, réfléchissait à toute vitesse : comment le débusquer, et surtout, comment le tuer ? Tout en travaillant à cette dernière idée, elle en conclut que le meilleur moyen restait encore de se procurer une arme à feu. La rose se doutait qu'elle ne pourrait l'approcher de près, pas assez pour lui planter un poignard en plein cœur en tout cas, bien que l'idée ne lui déplu pas, loin de là…

La jeune fille s'installa dans un bar, commanda une bière et la sirota tout en continuant de méditer. Le plan était simple : se trouver un pistolet, retrouver Orochimaru et le tuer. Rien de plus banal en bref.

Une fois sa bière finie, la rose déambula dans une ruelle commerçante bondée de monde. Elle en profita pour voler une fois de plus un sac à main appartenant à une fille aux horribles cheveux rouges vifs et aux vêtements terriblement courts…Ce qui la fit frissonner, car la nuit tombait, apportant avec elle un petit vent et un peu de fraîcheur.

Comme à son habitude, la rose alla dans un lieu écarté pour fouiller le sac. Elle y trouva des clés, un paquet de cigarettes avec un briquet et un téléphone portable. Un aussi grand sac juste pour ça ! Une belle preuve de richesse inutile… rageais la rose, pensant à sa propre situation. Elle réussit à déverrouiller le portable du premier coup et s'amusa avec quelques minutes en faisant des jeux avant d'avoir une idée : dans toutes les villes un minimum grandissantes, il y a un marché noir, que ce soit de la drogue ou autre, comme des armes…Ici il y avait des boutiques partout, il devrait forcément il y avoir un côté sombre !

D'où la présence d'Orochimaru. Il est sûrement venu voir comment se passe ses petites affaires ! ricana-t-elle sadiquement. Il suffisait qu'elle trouve ce fameux trafic, qu'elle fasse un peu de grabuge, juste de quoi perturber le trafic pour attirer sur elle l'attention du serpent. Juste de quoi pouvoir le menacer et exiger un rendez-vous en privé avec lui et…juste de quoi le tuer.

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 4: Une Idée Derrière La Tête

Coucou à tout le monde ! Me voilà de retour pour vous donner de la lecture ! ^^ Avis ?

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Jenifael09** : Tout d'abord, merci de commenter une seconde fois, ça fait plaisir et je suis contente que le chapitre t'ais plu, en voici un autre, qui, je l'espère, te plaira tout autant !

**Athenais** : En effet, les fics non terminées, c'est horrible ! J'ai horreur de ça , surtout quand l'histoire est bien commencée, juste de quoi se dire qu'elle est bien et après…plus rien. Donc oui, le rythme de parution est bien comme il est, je pense que je ne le changerais pas car avec mes cours et les examens…ce n'est juste pas possible de toute façon ^^ Bonne lecture à toi !

Comme dit précédemment, le rythme de parution qui est un chapitre toutes les 2 semaines ne changera pas, par manque de temps car j'ai – malheureusement – cours la semaine et il m'est impossible d'accélérer !

Voilà voilà, trêve de bavardages : bonne lecture à tous et penser à commenter ! :)

Chapitre 4 : une idée derrière la tête…

''Il suffisait qu'elle trouve ce fameux trafic, qu'elle fasse un peu de grabuge, juste de quoi perturber le trafic pour attirer sur elle l'attention du serpent. Juste de quoi pouvoir le menacer et exiger un rendez-vous en privé avec lui et…juste de quoi le tuer.''

La rose revint dans une ruelle éclairée, observant avec attention tous les jeunes de son âge, en cherchant du regard un en particulier. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure de marche, ce fut à la sortie de la ville, dans un quartier d'immeubles qu'elle trouva ce qu'elle recherchait : Sous un pont se massait un petit groupe de jeunes d'une vingtaine d'années, fumant et buvant ce qui semblait être de l'alcool. Elle s'approcha d'eux en roulant un peu des hanches, se composant un visage de junkie : les yeux plissés et un sourire idiot sur les lèvres avec une démarche hésitante. Je me fis immédiatement remarquée, le petit groupe m'entourant en riant, curieux.

Au bout d'une heure, elle faisait partie intégrante de ce groupe. Et elle avait eu les renseignements recherchés : en effet, il y avait un bien un trafic de drogue ainsi qu'un trafic d'armes en tous genres : du pistolet dont se servaient les flics au fusil d'assaut en passant par quelques grenades. Un des garçons, après lui avoir demandé pourquoi elle lui fallait une arme – prétextant un ex un peu trop obstiné – lui indiqua une adresse. Satisfaite, la rose n'avait qu'une envie : partir et aller dormir. Mais les quitter de suite aurait été trop suspect, la jeune fille passa le reste de la nuit avec eux, ne les quittant qu'à l'aube, épuisée d'avoir joué le jeu aussi longtemps, sans se douter qu'au même moment, un certain Uchiwa la recherchait avec ardeur.

La rose, bien que fatiguée par cette nuit blanche, déambulait dans les rues sans d'autre but que de trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Mis à part boire de la bière et même avoir tiré quelques lattes sur un joint, elle n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille et son estomac le lui rappelait sans pitié.

Comme il se l'était promit, Sasuke recherchait activement la rose dans la ville, faisant des rondes en voiture, sans résultat. Il le fit toute la journée, sentant au fil des heures une boule d'angoisse dans son ventre, l'empêchant de penser à autre chose d'autre que la jeune fille. Comme il s'en voulait de l'avoir blessée…

Se ressaisissant, il finit par garer le véhicule sur une place de parking et marcha au hasard, cherchant des yeux dans la foule de passants Sakura.

Ce fut lorsqu'il se décida à aller se prendre un café qu'il se retrouva face à elle. Elle parut tout aussi surprise que lui, le fixant sans bouger. L'espace de quelques secondes, plus rien n'existait sauf les deux magnifiques émeraudes plongés dans son regard onyx. Mais lentement, son regard se détachait, fuyait, pour finir par se détourner totalement. La jeune fille se retourna et se mit à courir du plus vite qu'elle le pouvait, bousculant sans ménages les passants. Le brun ne se découragea pas pour autant et la poursuivit, des tonnes de questions se bousculant dans son esprit. Leur course-poursuite dura un moment, Sakura courant comme si sa vie en dépendait et Sasuke la suivant avec acharnement. Arrivés à la sortie de la ville, la rose commençait à ralentir, le souffle court. Le brun en profita immédiatement pour la rattraper et l'arrêter en lui attrapant le bras. Elle se tourna automatiquement vers lui, lui faisant lâcher prise. Sasuke savait bien qu'elle était trop fatiguée pour pouvoir s'enfuir de nouveau et laissa son bras retomber mollement le long de son corps. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi, mais il ne voulait pas la voir disparaître de sa vie, et surtout pas en si mauvais termes…Chacun reprenant sa respiration de son côté, ils ne se quittaient pas du regard pour autant, méfiant du moindre geste de l'autre. Se redressant, le brun pris finalement la parole, pressé de lui donner des explications :

- Sakura…Je sais que ce que je t'ai dit à propos de ta sœur t'as blessée et j'en suis désolé. C'est vrai que jamais je n'aurai du dire sa…J'aurais plutôt dû essayer de te comprendre et…

- C'est bon Sasuke, moi ça va, Le coupa sèchement la rose, les bras croisés, fixant le sol.

Le brun la dévisagea avant de soupirer et de s'approcher de la rose, lui faisant redresser la tête d'une main sous son menton :

- Si ce n'est pas si grave, alors pourquoi pleures-tu autant ? Demanda le brun en douceur, en lâchant son menton.

Sakura n'eut même pas le temps de donner une quelconque explication qu'il la prenait dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui, lui promettant de ne plus la blesser comme il l'avait fait.

En prononçant ces paroles, Sasuke sentait au plus profond de lui-même qu'il s'efforcerait de respecter son engagement envers la rose. Pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, ils restèrent enlacés, le brun profitant au maximum de cette intimité, sa bonne humeur revenant au fur et à mesure que la rose se calmait. Puis il sentit une étrange sensation, qu'il n'identifia qu'au bout de quelques minutes de réflexions, le faisant devenir plus coloré qu'à l'habitude : il pouvait sentir la poitrine de la jeune fille serrée contre lui. Il se sépara de la rose à regret, marmonnant pour lui-même des paroles incompréhensibles pour d'autres oreilles que les siennes.

La rose le fixait, ne sachant quoi faire, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui tende de nouveau la main, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Sakura l'attrapa, affichant un grand sourire, heureuse d'avoir pu se réconcilier avec ce garçon qu'elle appréciait tant.

Sasuke ramena la jeune fille au manoir en voiture, lui lançant quelques regards complices auxquels la rose répondait par un clin d'œil ou un petit rire. Oui, il était vraiment satisfait de l'avoir cherchée toute la journée, même s'il se demandait toujours pour quelles raisons il s'accrochait à elle ainsi, sans vraiment la connaitre.

Le trajet qui ne devait durer qu'une dizaine de minutes s'éternisa, le véhicule bloqué dans un embouteillage monstre à cause de travaux publics. Sasuke et Sakura bien qu'affamés prirent leur mal en patiente, même si cette dernière n'arrêtait pas de réprimer des bâillements.

Alors que le brun se préoccupait de la circulation qui se dégageait, il râla, freiné par un feu rouge. Il se tourna vers la rose pour la rassurer et lui dire qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés mais se tu, voyant qu'elle s'était endormie, la tête penchant légèrement vers lui. Il admira son visage apaisé, comme le jour où, avec Naruto, ils l'avaient rapatriée chez eux, le blond ne voulant pas la laisser à l'hôpital. Tout comme en cet instant, elle avait un air paisible, calme. Le brun se rapprocha pour écarter une mèche de cheveux venant lui chatouillé le bout du nez, quand il son regard se posa sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elles étaient rosées, brillantes et avaient l'air terriblement douces. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Sasuke se penchait de plus en plus lorsqu'un coup de klaxon le fit sursauter : le feu venait de passer au vert. Il se concentra sur la route, évitant par tous les moyens de repenser à ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il ne s'était pas stoppé. De plus, le klaxon avait réveillé la rose quelques secondes après qu'il se soit éloigné et reprit sa place au volant. Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et ce qu'il vit lui fit accélérer son rythme cardiaque : elle se frottait les yeux, encore embués de sommeil et s'étira en se courbant, mettant en avant sa poitrine, que Sasuke découvrit plutôt généreuses. Il sera le volant et se concentra sur la conduite, se donnant des gifles mentales pour ne penser à rien et surtout, ne pas rougir ou trahir par tout autre signe le fait, qu'aujourd'hui, il venait de découvrir une des nombreuses vérités de ce monde : Sakura avait des courbes et elle était belle.

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 5: Un Travail Titanesque

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, heureuse de revenir vous donner de quoi faire avec ce nouveau chapitre ! Heureuse aussi de mon côté de retrouver le soleil et la chaleur ^^

Bonne lecture ! :D

Réponses aux review !

Jenifael09 : merci pour ton commentaire, ça fait plaisir ! :D

Athenais : Je suis tout à fait en accord avec toi ! Il y a tellement de fic qui sont commencées mais délaissées dès le premier chapitre, c'est super frustrant ! :/

Chapitre 5 : Un travail titanesque

Sakura se réveilla, s'étira et regarda tout autour d'elle. Ah ! Oui, elle se trouvait désormais dans un manoir appartenant à un riche garçon de son âge et son meilleure ami, tous les deux l'ayant accueillie, suite à un enchaînement d'événement improbables…Lesquels mettaient maintenant la jeune fille dans une situation particulièrement compliquée ! Entre son étrange et soudaine amitié pour un gosse de riche – ceux qu'elle ne peut pas supporter habituellement – plutôt beau gosse, certes, mais fils de riche quand même ! Et le retour de l'homme qu'elle recherchait depuis maintenant trois longues années, gérer le tout allait être assez compliqué !

Rien que d'y penser, la rose poussa un long soupir de désespoir…Mais comment allait-elle gérer tout ça en même temps ! Toujours assise dans son lit, un rayon de soleil illuminant sa chambre, la jeune fille réfléchissait, les yeux dans le vague. Elle allait bien trouver une idée !

Elle ne se voyait décemment pas lui dire qu'il fallait qu'elle assassine un homme, bien qu'elle s'imaginait Naruto lui proposer d'engager un tueur professionnel…Ce qu'elle refuserait de toute façon. C'était à elle, et uniquement à elle de le faire.

Sakura réfléchit encore quelques minutes avant d'avoir le visage assombri : oui, elle venait de trouver une idée, mais elle ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça : Sa blessure à l'épaule était pratiquement guérie, elle pouvait très bien faire ses adieux aux deux garçons, leurs promettre de leurs faire un signe de vie de temps en temps, leurs dire qu'un de ses contacts lui avait donné une piste dans une autre ville et faire semblant de partir tandis qu'en réalité, elle partirait exécuter son plan, faire un peu de grabuge dans un trafic, se faire repérer par le serpent et le tuer. Ensuite, ce qu'il se passerait s'il elle s'en sortait vivante ? (Ce qu'elle doutait sérieusement)

Et bien elle n'y avait jamais réellement pensé. Non, jamais. Sakura ne pensait qu'à sa vengeance, elle n'avait au grand jamais pensé (si elle s'en sortait vivante) à ce quelle ferrait après. Là aussi, un autre problème se posait : que faire si elle arrivait à se venger ? Continuerait-elle à vivre dans la rue, au jour le jour, ou bien retournerait-elle avec Sasuke et Naruto ?

Les pensées assombries, elle se décida à se lever et se préparer pour descendre déjeuner. Hinata était déjà debout, installée devant la télé. Elle indiqua ou se trouvait la nourriture et la rose la rejoignit eu de temps après, toutes les deux discutant de tout et de rien, commentant les émissions qui passaient. Sakura demanda s'il était possible de sortir, pour aller se balader un peu. Hinata répondit par l'affirmative, lui assurant qu'elle préviendrait Sasuke de son départ. La rose remonta dans sa chambre chercher son sac de sport, fourrant à l'intérieur une tenue de rechange et redescendit peu de temps après.

Une fois dans la rue, elle se sentit mieux, comme si un poids se retirait de ses épaules. Tout en s'allumant une cigarette, elle avançait sans autre but que celui de pouvoir réfléchir calmement. Non, décidément, la vie de château n'était pas faite pour elle ! Trop de luxure, de richesses à ne plus savoir qu'en faire…Cela la dégoutait profondément. Pourtant elle appréciait réellement les deux garçons, mais…Mais ils n'étaient pas du même monde qu'elle, tout simplement.

Soupirant d'agacement, la rose se demandait pourquoi la vie était si compliquée, lorsqu'un passant attira son attention, la coupant dans ses réflexions : il était un peu plus âgé qu'elle, et avait le style de la parfaite racaille. Accélérant le pas, elle rentra au hasard dans un restaurant et se dirigea directement aux toilettes, le sac de sport en main.

Quand elle en ressortit, elle avait elle aussi la dégaine d'une petite frappe : jogging, sweet à capuche, vieilles baskets et regard sombre. Elle sortit rapidement et alla dans la direction que le jeune homme avait pris, ravie de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur les passants : ceux-ci détournaient leurs regards, et parfois, décidaient même de changer de trottoir. Ralentissant au fur et à mesure le temps de chercher quelle direction prendre, elle se fit accoster – pour son plus grand bonheur – par le même homme qu'elle avait vu précédemment. Celui-ci ne se doutait pas à quel point il venait de l'aider.

La jaugeant du regard, elle lui lança un quoi ? agressif, qui sembla le convaincre. Il lui demanda d'où elle venait, étant donné que c'était la première fois qu'il la croisait ici. Elle le repoussa, lui disant que ce n'était pas ses affaires, mais il la retient, lui disant qu'il savait ce dont elle avait besoin. Sakura fit mine de s'intéresser à ce qu'il disait, s'arrêtant et se retournant vers lui, se composant un visage envieux. Le jeune homme lui fit un grand sourire et l'emmena dans une ruelle sombre, la rose se gardant bien de piper mot, se concentrant plutôt pour mémoriser la route. Après avoir tourné deux fois dans d'autres ruelles tout aussi peu fréquentables que la première – une fois à gauche et ensuite à droite, nous arrivions devant un grand entrepôt désaffecté. Celui-ci était rempli de gens, eux aussi, peu recommandables.

Sous mes yeux se déroulait un immense trafic de drogues en tous genres : héroïne, cocaïne et tout ce qui pouvait se fumer. Je fus prise d'un léger sentiment de peur et de découragement, me demandant bien comment j'allais m'y prendre pour faire tomber ce réseau monstre.

Je préviens immédiatement mon guide que je n'avais pas d'argent sur moi, donc pas de quoi consommer. Il me rassura en me disant que je pouvais revenir quand j'en aurais, que pour le moment ce n'était qu'une petite visite. D'ailleurs, il se dirigea parmi la foule de camé pour m'amener devant un squelette ambulant, tellement l'homme, qui peinait à se tenir debout, avait le visage émacié.

Ils parlèrent quelques minutes tous les deux sans que je puisse entendre ne serais-ce qu'un chuchotement, puis se tournèrent vers moi, l'un affichant un grand sourire et l'autre un regard goguenard. Le prétendu vendeur me tendis sa main, méfiante, je tendis tout de même la mienne : cette mise en scène pour me donner un joint. Mon guide me rassura : un gratuit pour tester la qualité.

Mentalement, je dis que je venais de mettre dans un beau merdier, assurément. Je l'allumai, tirant de petites lattes, me disant de rester un maximum méfiant. Une fois fumé jusqu'à la moitié, je commençais à ressentir les effets. Mon guide et le vendeur s'éloignant un peu pour affaires, j'en profitais pour observer l'entrepôt. Malgré l'effet du joint qui se faisait à présent bien sentir, je ressentais de la frayeur devant le travail qui m'attendait. Je ne savais pas si c'était à cause du joint où autre chose, mais je sentis le découragement m'envahir : il y avait tellement à faire ! A tel point que je ne savais pas par où commencer…

Je fus tirée de mes pensées par mon guide qui revenait, me faisant un grand sourire que je devinais commercial. S'en fut trop pour moi, je lui fis un grand sourire et lui promit de revenir dès que j'avais de quoi payer. Sur ce, il me fit ressortir prestement. Le chemin du retour me parut plus court que l'aller, peut-être à cause du joint.

Une fois à l'air libre, je me sentis mieux, les idées plus claires : certes, le travail à faire allait être titanesque mais cela allai être justement un point fort. Les nombreuses personnes qui venaient ici allaient me servir de couverture : il était plus facile de passer inaperçue au milieu d'une foule ! La seule chose qu'elle devait faire, s'était de mettre une perruque ou utiliser un autre système pour masquer sa véritable couleur de cheveux, bien trop voyante !

Alors que je réfléchissais intensément, mon estomac se mit à gronder, me rappelant à l'ordre.

Bon…Je vais sûrement rentrer, je commence à avoir vraiment faim là… pensai-je, fatiguée.

Du coup, je me mis en route vers le manoir des Uchiwa d'un pas pressé, l'esprit occupé par des centaines d'interrogations. Une fois devant la grande grille, alors que je la dépassais, je vis près de la grande entrée du manoir Sasuke qui discutait avec plusieurs hommes et femmes, tous en costume ou tailleur pour ces dernières. Lorsque je m'approchai, ils se tournèrent tous vers moi, me jaugeant du regard de haut en bas avec dégoût en remarquant ma tenue : jogging, sweet gris et vieilles baskets. Puis ils se détournèrent de moi et continuèrent de discuter avec l'Uchiwa, qui finit par les congédier au bout de quelques minutes, le temps que je finisse de le rejoindre. Le groupe constitué de trois hommes et de deux femmes me toisèrent en passant à côté de moi, et j'en fis tout autant.

- Sakura ! Tu es enfin revenue de ta balade ? Me demanda-t-il, un regard interrogateur envers ma tenue. Hinata m'a prévenue comme tu lui avais demandé.

Je lui répondis par l'affirmative, lui demandant qui étaient les trois hommes et femmes en costumes avec un air hautain, et ce qu'ils voulaient.

- Oh ! C'étaient des préparateurs pour ce soir bien sûr ! Me répondit-il, avec un air entendu. A moins que tu n'es pas été prévenue…

- Prévenue de quoi Sasuke ? Dis-je, impatiente de savoir de quoi il parlait.

- De la fête ! Il doit y avoir toute ma famille, celle de Naruto ainsi que celle d'Hinata avec quelques amis que je n'avais pas vus depuis longtemps acheva-t-il, tout sourire.

Une fête. Dans un grand manoir. Moi être entourée de riches. Erreur 404. Voilà tout ce dont j'étais capable de penser face à cette réponse. Il me regarda en souriant, confirmant mon – énorme – doute : évidemment, je serais présente, quelle question…

A suivre...


	7. Chapter 6 : Une fête pour adieux

Bonjour tout le monde ! Pardonnez-moi ce petit jour de retard, mais il m'était impossible de me connecter… Enfin ! Me voici tout de même de retour pour vous donner un peu de lecture !

Dites-moi vos remarques et commentaires et passez un bon moment !

Chapitre 6 : Une fête pour adieux

Une fête. Dans un grand manoir. Moi être entourée de riches. Erreur 404. Voilà tout ce dont j'étais capable de penser face à cette réponse. Il me regarda en souriant, confirmant mon – énorme – doute : évidemment, je serais présente, quelle question…

J'étais vraiment désespérée…Cela faisait maintenant près de deux heures que j'étais coincée avec Hinata et deux pauvres servantes dans l'immense dressing de cette dernière.

Sasuke m'ayant mise au courant pour ce soir, j'étais rentrée complètement abattue, poussant de longs soupirs déchirants. Hinata me trouva affalée sur le canapé, m'abrutissant devant les programmes plus stupides et inintéressants les uns que les autres en finissant d'avaler une assiette de pâtes que je m'étais fait cuire après avoir appris la bonne nouvelle.

Je ne sais par quels moyens, elle me fit me lever et la suivre dans cette maudite pièce pour me choisir une robe – et sans rien dire sur ma tenue. Ma taille n'étant pas un problème, le seul souci était de choisir la robe en elle-même : Hinata me faisait faire un marathon pour en essayer le plus possible, en sélectionnant deux ou trois par demi-heures. Bien que je lui fasse savoir mon terrible ennui, Hinata ne lâchais rien, même si elle aussi commençait à en avoir marre…

- Sakura, c'est dingue ! Toutes ces robes te vont bien, mais, il manque quelque chose…Dit-elle pensivement.

- Heu…Si tu le dis Hinata… Répondis-je d'une voix peu assurée, accompagné d'un air blasé.

La brune sembla réfléchir intensément pendant quelques minutes puis se leva brusquement, le visage éclairé :

- Je sais ! Les filles dit-elle en regardant les deux servantes, faites en sorte qu'elle ne quitte pas cette pièce, pour aucune raison que ce soit, je reviens tout de suite ! Annonça la brune, excitée, en sortant précipitamment.

Un gros silence se fit, ainsi qu'une ambiance tendue : cela pouvait paraître fou, mais les deux servantes me fixaient, se postant devant la porte d'entrée comme des gardes professionnels, prêtes à me sautes dessus au moindre geste qu'elles jugeraient déplacé. Les prenant très au sérieux, je m'abstiens de faire le moindre geste, hormis jeter des regards insistants vers la porte, priant pour qu'Hinata revienne rapidement. Pour une fois, mon vœu fut exaucé, la brune réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, tenant dans ces bras un gros sac, qu'elle déposa devant moi avec un grand sourire, avant de sortir son contenu : Une robe bustier rose pâle avec des motifs de cerisiers noirs et roses plus foncés, m'arrivant légèrement plus haut que les genoux, une bande noire me resserrant élégamment la taille.

Pour la première fois depuis tous ces essais, j'espérais secrètement que ce soit la bonne, car je la trouvais magnifique. Lorsque je dus faire face à mon reflet dans le miroir, c'est à peine si je me reconnaissais. Hinata poussa une exclamation de joie et de triomphe et me guida dans sa propre chambre devant une coiffeuse –toujours accompagnée des deux servantes. Elle partit dans sa salle de bain privée et en ressortie vêtue d'une robe longue et moulante d'un bleu nuit qui s'accordait parfaitement avec sa couleurs de cheveux, lui donnant une allure et une prestance incroyable.

- Ma chère Sakura, il ne manque plus que nos chaussures et une touche de maquillage ! Puis nous serons enfin prêtes dit-elle avec un grand sourire auquel je répondis, quoique le mien un peu crispé.

Pendant encore une demi-heure, je dus subir sans broncher de nombreux tiraillements au niveau de ma tignasse, Hinata et ses deux servantes ne parvenant pas à me choisir une coiffure.

Elles optèrent – enfin ! – pour un chignon bas sur le côté, avec quelques mèches qui dépassaient, pour ne pas que cela ne fasse trop strict. Hinata, elle, préféra une simple queue de cheval haute, avec des boucles d'oreilles argentées pendantes. Heureusement pour moi, je n'avais pas les oreilles percées au lobe (je trouve que ça fait trop fille…), seulement sur le cartilage, un anneau sur chaque oreille. Je trouvais ça superbe et discret, surtout que j'avais les oreilles légèrement en pointe, alors ça m'y allais vraiment bien.

Pour le maquillage, ce fut plus rapide : Pour la brune, un peu de fard à paupière bleu foncé ainsi qu'un peu de gloss transparent et une touche de mascara. J'eu le droit au même traitement, avec un peu de fard à paupière rose et blanc et un gloss rose pâle, ainsi qu'un peu de mascara.

Hinata me guida vers un placard et l'ouvrit, découvrant de nombreuses paires de chaussures, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, je devais l'avouer. Elle prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir puis en sortit deux paires, une pour elle et l'autre pour moi.

Autant celles de la brune étaient belles, autant elles avaient de la hauteur ! Il est vrai qu'aucune autre paire ne conviendrait, mais quels talons…Je déglutis difficilement avant de regarder les miennes. Pas de talon, ou presque. Un immense soulagement me parcouru : déjà qu'il m'était difficile de porter une robe, alors en plus des talons… !

Les chaussures que la brune avait sélectionnées s'accordaient parfaitement avec ma robe : des ballerines avec un talon compensé de cinq centimètre, voire moins. Largement supportable le temps d'une soirée.

Puis Hinata m'annonça qu'il fallait descendre, étant donné qu'il était déjà 19h00. Elle me fit un clin d'œil complice avant de me tirer par la main, nous menant devant le grand escalier. Avant de descendre, elle essaya tant bien que mal de me rassurer :

- Ecoutes Sakura, restes naturelle, tout se passera très bien, tu verras !

- Je voudrais bien te croire Hinata, mais qu'est-ce que vais dire à tous ces gens quand ils voudront savoir d'où je viens, et ce que je fais dans la vie ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, Sasuke dira que tu es étudiante dans une école d'Art et que tu es venue dans cette ville pour un projet d'études !

- Et s'ils me demandent comment on se connait ?

- Sasuke à tout prévu : tu cherchais un appartement pour un certain temps et lui cherchait quelqu'un pour lui faire un tableau. Vous vous êtes rencontrés par hasard dans un café et avaient fait connaissance, voilà !

Un peu plus rassérénée, nous descendions l'escalier à la même allure, et nous arrivions en bas, plus je pus découvrir avec horreur le nombre de personnes conviées, qui, se retournaient pour nous regarder. De nombreux regards fixés sur nous, Hinata me présenta à sa famille puis rejoint Naruto et Sasuke. Ils nous dévisagèrent de la tête aux pieds avant de nous complimenter sur nos tenues. Je devais l'avouer, être fixée ainsi pas Sasuke ne me dérangeais pas, il était tellement craquant à me jeter de petits regards inquisiteurs puis à se détourner lorsque mon regard croisait le mien.

Finalement, être présentée à toutes ces personnes ne fus pas aussi terrible que je le pensais. Quand je commençais à en être lassée, il suffisait que je me dise que ce n'était qu'un entraînement, qu'une mission d'infiltration de plus. Alors naissait sur mon visage un sourire amical, un regard pétillant et de nombreuses formules de politesses sortaient de ma bouche, ce que – les adultes plus particulièrement – semblaient apprécier.

Au bout de trois longues heures de discutions plus ennuyantes les unes que les autres, tous les adultes présents partirent, ne laissant que les amis de Naruto et Sasuke : Un garçon nommé Shikamaru avec un QI de 200 à ce que j'avais entendu. Il fallait d'ailleurs que je me méfie de lui, ou, tout du moins, que je l'évite au maximum. Avec une intelligence comme la sienne, il finirait par remarquer à force d'observation que je ne suis pas celle que je prétends. IL restait aussi Ino, une blonde superficielle qui ne cessait d'essayer d'attirer l'attention de Sasuke sur elle, sans succès, ce qui me faisait bien rire une autre blonde, Temari, avec qui j'avais pas mal parlé. Son côté féministe me plaisait beaucoup ! De plus, elle traîne toujours avec sa meilleure amie Tenten, que j'ai bien apprécié ! Il y avait aussi d'autres garçons : Kiba, Neji et un certain Gaara.

On alla tous s'installer dans le salon, chacun parlant avec les autres avec animation. Hinata se leva et me proposa d'aller se refaire une beauté avec elle, ce que je m'empressai d'accepter. Une fois toutes les deux devant l'immense miroir de la salle de bain, je lui racontais mes impressions.

Alors qu'elle avait fini, je lui conseillai d'y retourner, je les retrouverais une fois que j'aurais terminée.

Seule face à mon reflet, l'unique bruit était ma respiration. Quand il ne me resta plus qu'une retouche de gloss, mon esprit tiqua. Sans réfléchir, j'ouvris le robinet, mit l'eau froide au maximum et m'en aspergea le visage, faisant dégouliner le maquillage qu'à peine quelques secondes plus tôt je m'appliquais à retoucher.

Je recommençai jusqu'à qu'il ne reste plus une trace du moindre maquillage sur ma peau, l'eau froide me faisant l'effet d'un électrochoc. Je me redressais et m'examinais avec une horreur et un dégoût grandissant. Il y a quelques minutes, je ressemblais à celle dont je riais intérieurement depuis le début de la soirée. Je correspondais exactement à cette fille…Ino. Je reculais, presque effrayée par ce reflet, mon reflet, mais qui ne me ressemblais en rien. Et pourtant, je savais pertinemment que cette fille bien coiffée, bien habillée, ce genre de fille que je haïssais…c'était, en ce moment même, moi.

Comment avais-je pu me transformer en…ça ? Les événements je suppose. Et…l'idée de pouvoir plaire à Sasuke aussi, je devais l'admettre. Mais en faisant cela, j'avais oublié l'essentiel : qui j'étais. Et je n'étais sûrement pas ce que ce miroir me renvoyait !

Je respirai un grand coup et sortis de la salle en faisant le moins de bruit possible, me dirigeant vers ma chambre. Un fois celle-ci atteinte, je fouillais rapidement dans le dressing une tenue discrète, ce que je finis par dénicher : un jogging noir, un débardeur entièrement noir ainsi qu'un sweet…tout aussi noir. Le tout accompagné de mes baskets, je me sentis nettement plus à l'aise que dans une robe perchée sur des talons !

J'éteins la lumière et entrouvris la porte pour écouter ce qu'il se passait en bas : Tout allait bien, ils ne s'étaient pas encore aperçus de mon absence. Je refermai la porte et ralluma la lumière. Ramassant mes maigres affaires, je les fourrais dans mon sac de sport et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce, m'assurant de ne rien laisser. Réécoutant les bruits venant d'en bas, j'entendis Hinata rassurer Naruto sur le fait que j'allais bientôt les rejoindre.

J'en eu un pincement au cœur : ne plus les revoir allait être difficile, surtout pour ce qui est du brun…

Refermant la porte, je la verrouillai à double tour et coinça une chaise en dessous de la poignée. Ce système me fera gagner du temps quand ils auront compris ma disparition.

Examinant du regard la pièce, je fini par dénicher ce que je cherchais : une feuille et un stylo ! Alors que je finissais d'écrire ma phrase, un coup sur la porte retentit, suivit d'un : Sakura ? Tu es là ? Inquiet.

Je pris mon sac de sport et ouvrit la fenêtre de ma chambre, me hissant sur le rebord avec agilité, nullement impressionnée par la hauteur qui me séparait du sol. Je me préparais à sauter lorsque la porte fini par céder sous des assauts répétés, laissant apparaître Naruto et Sasuke à bout de souffle. Ce dernier me lança un regard perçant, un regard d'incompréhension, de désespoir et ce regard d'une telle inquiétude que j'en aurais presque tout arrêter. Mais une pensée vers ma sœur m'en empêcha.

C'est avec l'écho d'un cri déchirant que je sautais, fermant les yeux pour ne laisser échapper qu'une larme.


	8. Chapter 7: Satisfaite?

Bonjour tout le monde, pardonnez pour ce gros retard! ^^ Mais les révisions pour ce fichu Bac m'en*****, bref, vous l'aurez compris, j'épargne vos délicats petits yeux de lire ma frustration! ^^

Voilà la suite! :) Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 7 : Satisfaite ?

C'est avec l'écho d'un cri déchirant que je sautais, fermant les yeux pour ne laisser échapper qu'une larme.

Je courrais dans la nuit à en perdre haleine. Je bousculais sans ménages les passants qui ne s'écartaient pas assez vite de ma route, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil derrière moi. Je ne m'arrêtai qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, à bout de souffle. Le temps de reprendre ma respiration, je marchais lentement, cherchant dans mon sac de sport une carte de crédit volée il y quelques semaines. Un fois trouvée, je me hâtai de trouver un distributeur automatique.

La carte de crédit vidée de son contenu et mon sac rempli d'une liasse de billets, je me dirigeais vers l'entrepôt avec lenteur, réfléchissant à un plan.

N'en trouvant pas, je décidai d'y aller au feeling, espérant que ce soir, j'allais enfin pouvoir effectuer ma vengeance. Malgré la boule d'angoisse et de stress qui se formait dans mon estomac, je me forçais à avancer vers l'entrepôt désaffecté, m'efforçant de cacher mon inquiétude tant bien que mal.

Devant la ruelle mal éclairée, je pris une grande inspiration avant de m'y engager, jetant un regard discret mais observateur envers tous ceux que je croisais, espérant retrouver le jeune homme qui m'avait servi de guide lors de ma dernière visite.

Je me retrouvai bien vite dans l'immense carrière, encore plus encombrée de vendeurs au regard de fouine et de drogués cherchant leurs dose quotidienne. Mais, il se passait autre chose : parmi l'immense foule se baladaient des hommes en costar, jurant avec les vêtements miteux des habitués. Ils avançaient par groupe de deux, comme s'ils cherchaient une personne en particulier. C'est d'ailleurs cette conclusion qui me mit la puce à l'oreille : je me cachai dans un recoin sombre et toucha le sol du bout des doigts : de la boue. En faisant attention à ce que personne ne me remarque, je m'enduisis les cheveux pour cacher leur couleur trop voyante, m'en mettant par la même occasion sur mes vêtements. Avec discrétion, je me mêlai à la foule, cherchant à suivre un des groupes d'homme en costar. Lentement, j'en pris un en filature, essayant de me rapprocher le plus d'eux pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient. A mon grand désespoir, les badauds faisaient trop de bruits, impossible d'écouter quoi que ce soit…

J'abandonnai mon plan, marchant au hasard, faisant mine de m'intéresser à quelques vendeurs, achetant parfois un peu de drogue, mais observant tout ce qui se passait autour de moi. Parfois j'essayais de questionner les vendeurs sur la présence des groupes d'hommes mais ils ne restaient que très vagues dans leurs réponses, finissant par me dire de m'occuper de mes affaires. Tout ce que je pu apprendre après deux longues heures de recherches est que leurs présence était due à la visite du grand patron, grand patron qui n'était personne d'autre qu'Orochimaru, cette saleté de serpent visqueux !

Alors que je faisais une petite pause de quelques minutes en étant assise dans un coin, je me relevais avec difficultés : Malgré l'importance de ma mission, mon esprit se tournait sans cesse vers la dernière image enregistrée de Sasuke. La chassant une fois de plus, je tentais de me remémorer l'instant devant le miroir, mon écœurement et mon dégout de moi-même, me convainquant que si j'étais restée, j'aurais trahi ma promesse envers ma sœur et anéantit en quelques jours les recherches de plusieurs années.

Je me concentrai et réfléchis une fois de plus à un plan, fronçant des sourcils devant un problème qui me semblait impossible de résoudre, quand mon regard fut attiré par un groupe de clochards non loin de là : une idée, enfin ! Depuis mon arrivée, je cherchai à me faire discrète, mais la solution était sûrement de faire exactement l'inverse !

Je vérifiai que ma couleur de cheveux naturelle était bien dissimulée sous une couche de boue puis me dirigeai vers le groupe de clochard, une bouteille presque vide à la main dénichée par terre et le pas chancelant. Je fus bien vite acceptée parmi leur groupe, et ils se mirent à faire tourner la gniole, une sorte d'alcool super fort. Je pris gare à ne boire que la moitié lorsque c'était mon tour, crachant discrètement le reste.

Au bout d'une heure, je commençai à feindre un état d'alcoolémie avancé, chantant et gesticulant en tous sens, sous l'œil appréciateur et hilares des clochards. Tout ce tapage eu l'effet escompté : un groupe de quatre hommes au regard mauvais vint voir ce qui se passait. Faisant toujours exprès d'être ivre, je me jetai dans les bras du premier venu et lui susurrai des propos dont je garderai la teneur pour moi-même…

Il me repoussa sans ménagement, ce qui provoqua – en apparence – une montée de colère : je les insultais de tous les noms, essayai de leur donner des coups de poings ou encore tentai de leur balancer à la figure des bouteilles vides ou non. Deux d'entre eux finirent par en avoir ras le bol de mon cinéma et m'immobilisèrent en quelques secondes, un troisième parlant à voix basse dans son talkie-walkie.

Mon plan fonctionnait à merveille ! Il ne me restait plus qu'à attirer suffisamment leur attention pour qu'ils m'emmènent faire un tour dans le bureau du ''Patron'' ! Je fis mine de me calmer quelques instants pour écouter ce qu'ils se disaient mais sans grand succès. Celui qui parlai auparavant dans son talkie-walkie me lança un regard étrange avant de faire signa de tête à ceux qui me maintenaient fermement d'avancer.

Sur les quelques mètres, je fis semblant d'avoir retrouvée mes esprits et me débattis du mieux que je pu, toujours avec cet air de fille complètement bourrée. Alors que je commençais à chanter, non, brailler les deux gorilles se stoppèrent, un grand silence se faisant devant nous. Ma voix baissa de plus en plus jusqu'à complètement s'éteindre : l'homme qui était devant nous me cachait la vue mais j'étais persuadée que celui à qui il s'adressait n'était personne d'autre qu'Orochimaru !

Le silence était tel qu'on entendait seulement quelques bruits de toux ne pouvant être retenus et le crépitement de petits feux de camps allumés. L'homme en costar qui m'encombrai la vue s'écarta, laissant enfin apparaître ce visage cauchemardesque qui me hantait depuis de trop longues années. Orochimaru se tenait devant moi, habillé impeccablement des pieds à la tête, le teint aussi blafard et ses yeux brillants toujours autant de cruauté.

Nos regard se croisèrent, et mon cœur rata un battement pour ensuit s'accélérer. Je ne réalisai la chance qui s'offrait à moi que lorsqu'il s'approcha de moi en fronçant les sourcils.

Il se pencha pour m'observer, scrutant de son regard perçant le mien, il se détourna au bout de longues minutes et demanda à ses hommes de mains pour quelles raisons ils me détenaient. L'un d'eux pris la parole pour lui expliquer les faits.

Alors que mon cœur ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de danser la salsa, je sentais une goutte de sueur longer ma nuque, je sentais le courant d'air infime sur mon visage, j'entendais le moindre son qui déchirait ce silence, je voyais tous les détails du tueur en face de moi : son horrible façon de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres, son affreux rictus et ses yeux à la recherche d'une nouvelle proie. En face de ce monstre, je me sentais revivre.

Je ne compris pas pourquoi les deux hommes qui me maintenaient solidement me relâchèrent puisque je m'étais perdue dans mes songes, mais une chose fut claire en cet instant : j'étais libre de tout mouvements.

Comme si la scène se passai au ralentit, je vis Orochimaru se détourner de moi, je l'entendis dire que je n'étais qu'une consommatrice comme les autres, et, par-dessus tout, je me délectai de son regard incompréhensif quand il m'entendit dire que moi je le connaissais.

Mais ma satisfaction augmenta encore lorsque sa vision fut attirée vers l'objet que je tenais dans ma main gauche, satisfaction à son comble quand je vis un petit rond noir se former sur son front et une unique goutte de sang rouler hors de celui-ci.

Sûrement à cause de l'adrénaline, je voyais tous les clochards et autres drogués s'enfuir de tous les côtés, effrayés par le coup de feu. Même les hommes de main du serpent mort s'enfuyaient sans demander leur reste ! L'entrepôt quasiment désert, je m'accroupis près du cadavre, vérifiant en prenant son pouls qu'il était bel et bien mort. J'examinai mon pistolet avant de le jeter à côté du corps, sachant que je n'aurais jamais plus l'occasion de l'utiliser.

En me redressant, ma vision était troublée, et mon souffle toujours autant saccadé. Du soulagement, de l'horreur, de la satisfaction, du dégoût, un certain apaisement, de l'effroi toutes ces émotions se mêlaient les unes aux autres. Des larmes finirent par couler malgré moi, des larmes qui me séparaient d'un poids sur la conscience en moins, mais aussi un de plus. Se venger est une chose, tuer est une autre…

Mécaniquement, je vidais les bidons de pétrole, d'alcool, les sachets de drogues en tous genres je vidai tout de son contenu, que je répandais dans tout l'entrepôt.

Dressée devant l'espèce de tunnel qui servait d'entrée et de sortie, je mis en marche un zippo décoré d'un serpent, trouvé sur la dépouille d'Orochimaru. Je fixai durant un long instant cette petite flamme qui fera disparaître tout ce pourquoi qu'étais restée vivantes ces trois longues dernières années.

Puis je la laissai tomber, puis la regarda enflammer le liquide poisseux et odorant, et enfin, je concentrai ma vision sur les flammes qui s'étendaient, toujours plus hautes et plus destructrices, flammes qui faisaient disparaître, qui nettoyaient cette saleté, qui la cautérisait pour de bon. Si la fumée noire ne m'empêchais pas rester, je l'aurai fait sans hésitation mais mes poumons fonctionnant déjà à pleins régimes, je sortis de cet enfer en courant, courant le plus loin possible de cette fournaise étourdissante.

Dans la rue, des passants commencèrent à s'affoler de voir autant de fumée et ce décidèrent à faire appel aux pompiers, qui n'intervinrent qu'après vingt minutes d'attentes, le temps de leur arrivée, de faire un bilan et de mettre un plan en place.

Moi, du haut du toit d'un petit immeuble de quelques étages, face au combat de l'eau contre le feu, j'observais en silence. J'avais envie de tout : de prendre une bonne douche, voir un bain, me détendre, dormir…Et en même temps, l'envie de rien. Je ressentais comme un vide. Ma vengeance accomplie, que faire ? Cela avait été limite presque trop facile, comme si…Comme si je regrettais que tout soit déjà fini.

Je dû rester encore longtemps à réfléchir avant de comprendre que, pendant toute ma vie, j'avais toujours eu un but, un objectif, quelque chose à atteindre ou à faire : prendre soin de ma sœur, lui assurer une bonne vie, retrouver son meurtrier et la venger, mais à présent…Plus rien.

Le grand vide. Mon regard tomba une fois de plus sur l'incendie enfin maîtrisé par les pompiers. Tout autour de l'incendie, des policiers formaient un barrage de sécurité pour éloigner les passants trop curieux. L'un d'entre eux parlait activement avec un policier, faisant de grands gestes.

A sa vue, mon cœur fit un bond, mon sang bouillonnais dans mes veines et un sourire naquis sur mon visage émacié : voilà que j'avais retrouvé un sens à ma vie !

Celui par qui tout cela n'aurait sans doute jamais commencé : Sasuke.

Non non, ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre, il en manque un ! ^^ Mais c'est tout de même un chapitre, donc commentez ! )


	9. Chapter 8: Le Début D'Une Nouvelle Exist

Chapitre 8 : Le début d'une nouvelle existence !

Vous vous demandez sûrement ce que j'ai dû faire après toute cette histoire hein ? Au début, j'ai fuis. Pendant une petite semaine, je me suis cachée et vivais recluse dans la rue, tombant dans la dépression. Certes ma vengeance était accomplie mais mon retour chez Sasuke ne put se produire, à cause de toutes les questions et les doutes qui se mirent à empoisonner mon esprit. Il est riche, moi pauvre il a tout, je ne possède rien. Ces si grandes différences ont eu raison de moi. Je ne cessai de me répéter qu'entre lui et moi, il ne pourrait jamais rien se produire, et le peu qu'il y avait n'était rien, qu'un grain de sable dans un désert. Mais malgré cela, je continuais de l'aimer et de ne penser qu'à lui, lui et son regard onyx, sa peau d'albâtre et son sourire si énigmatique.

Pendant cette semaine, je suis retombée dans mon passé, retrouvant toutes ces petites habitudes et réflexes qui finissent toujours par revenir, quoi que l'on fasse. Cambrioler, voler, se cacher étaient redevenus aussi simples qu'un jeu d'enfant. Jusqu'à ce que, par un coup du sort, je me fasse tabassée par un groupe de jeunes mécontents de s'être fait rejetés en plus d'être bien alcoolisés. Une fois qu'ils eurent finis de s'acharner sur moi, je comptais mentalement les dégâts : contusions, hématomes bleus et autres coupures, rien de très grave jusqu'ici. Mais quand je fus prise de migraines insupportables les heures qui suivirent l'agression, j'en conclu que je devais avoir un traumatisme crânien ou autre au niveau du cerveau.

Par un deuxième coup du sort, moi qui voulais essayer de quitter la ville, je me retrouvais au même endroit ou cet imbécile de Naruto et ce crétin de Sasuke m'avaient découverts, là, sur ce même bout de trottoir, je m'assis et alluma une cigarette, faisant le point depuis la dernière fois ou je m'étais retrouvée ici, dans la même position. Aujourd'hui, j'avais menée avec succès ma mission, celle de tuer Orochimaru. Mais j'avais tellement perdu…

Oui, à ce moment, je pensais avoir perdu Sasuke à jamais. Après tout, commettre un meurtre, bien que celui-ci, honnêtement, ne me pèse en rien sur la conscience, n'est pas très…Bref, c'est peu rassurant pour commencer une vie censée être stable.

Je savais que si je le revoyais, je lui avouerais tout, car je n'en ai pas honte. Non, pas pour ce reptile puant. Mais, en cet instant, peu importe à quoi je pensais, tout me semblais trop noir, trop sombre autour de moi pour remonter seule et sans aide.

Et c'est ainsi que par ce troisième coup du sort, je me laissai être emportée par une migraine plus forte que les précédentes, qu'une deuxième fois, je me laissai tomber au sol, bien que plus brusquement.

A la seule différence que cette fois-ci, au lieu de vouloir partir, de ressentir du soulagement, de pleurer d'envie, je faisais tout le contraire. Je ne voulais pas partir sans avoir revu Sasuke, je ne ressentais que de la peur et mes larmes coulaient à cause de l'angoisse de ne plus me réveiller.

Mais je fini par me réveiller. Dans un hôpital, paniquée, mais vivante. Et avec mon Sasuke à mes côtés. Une fois de plus, il venait de me sauver.

Bien que je ne plus faire comme la fois précédente : restée alitée chez mon sauveur, mon état de santé ne le permettant pas, il resta toujours avec moi.

Il était présent, il me rassurait, me murmurais des mots doux mais ce qui me plaisais le plus était de voir à nouveau son regard certes, mais de voir à quel point il était rempli d'amour quand il me regardait. Mais ma dépression, en plus de mes peurs reprirent le dessus. Mais…

Mais je n'étais plus seule.

Dès que je pus sortir de l'hôpital, Sasuke m'aida à me soigner, que ce soit physiquement à cause de mal nutrition ou mentalement, en m'emmenant voir un psychologue réputé.

Bien que je sois septique pour cette dernière option, comme je faisais mes séances avec Sasuke, tout se passais finalement bien, et, de mois en mois, j'allais de mieux en mieux.

Il était au courant pour ce que j'avais fait, pour mon crime. Mais après une longue discussion, et bien que je sois prête à aller en prison, nous avons décidé d'un accord commun que cela resterais entre nous, que cela serais notre secret.

Depuis maintenant 6 mois, je vis avec Sasuke et Naruto ainsi qu'Hinata dans le manoir.

Grâce à Sasuke, j'ai repris mes études et je vais désormais dans une grande école d'art, m'étant découvert une passion pour tout ce qui touchait au dessin.  
Je me suis vraiment bien intégrée dans leur cercle d'amis et…Je peux enfin reprendre le court d'une existence normale.

La seule chose qui puisse me rappeler mon passé est un portrait de ma sœur que j'ai moi-même réalisé, souvenir d'une photo où elle et moi étions allées dans un parc naturel et où nous étions entourées de magnifiques papillons.

Sur le portrait, elle est souriante et joyeuse, telle que j'aimerais qu'elle soit…où qu'elle soit.

_The end_

Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette petite histoire! Le dernier chapitre est arrivé si vite car dans quelques jours j'ai à nouveau des épreuves pour le bac et je ne penserai pas avoir le temps de la finir pour tenir mes délais ^^ Donc, le voici, avec un peu d'avance!

Cela vous plait ou, au contraire, vous trouvez qu'il manque quelque chose? Review! :)

En attendant, on se retrouve pour d'autres fics! ;)

A la prochaine! :D

Réponses aux reviews de ce chapitre! :

**Feknow: **Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review, ce que tu as dis m'a beaucoup touché et je suis heureuse que cette fic puisse autant te plaire! :) Ensuite, merci pour tes critiques constructives et tes remarques, comme sa, je pourrais faire encore plus attention les prochaines fois! Et je suis aussi ravie que cette fin te plaise car je pense que faire une fin, c'est déjà compliqué ^^ mais une qui plaise aux lecteurs et qui ne déçoit pas, c'est encore mieux! ^^ Bref, bonne lecture à toi! ;)

_Arkaria66 _


End file.
